


Betrayal

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

Sean Astin absently worried his lower lip with his teeth, lost in thought. _’Is it betrayal?’_ he wondered. _’It doesn’t **feel** like betrayal. But am I thinking clearly?’_

He sighed and tried to focus on the ‘Lava’ spreadsheet before him, but somehow cost projections for filming ‘Number the Stars’ simply couldn’t compare to the other images flooding his mind.

In two hours he was meeting Elijah. It was one of those rarest of all times… they would actually be spending the night together, and Sean was finding it nearly impossible to focus on anything else. All he could think of were Elijah’s lips, Elijah’s smile, and the soft, smooth glow of Elijah’s skin. Yet even thoughts this completely spellbinding paled in comparison to the overwhelming love that permeated his every pore.

 _’Jesus, I love him so **much** ,_’ Sean thought. _’More than I’ve ever loved anything except my children._

He leaned back, studying the ceiling in his office. “If I never made love to him again it would still be a betrayal,” he conceded aloud, “because that love is as deathless as the stars.”

Yet even in the face of that awareness he **knew** that turning his back on the love he felt for Elijah would destroy an essential part of him… perhaps his very soul.

 _’It’s a gift,_ ’ Sean thought. _’A treasure beyond any other I’ve ever been given. It lifted me out of a barren inner darkness that left me feeling alone no matter **who** was near me. It lifted me into light and joy I didn’t know existed._

 _’I’m a better father because of that love,_ ’ he thought. _A better husband… a better **person**. I won’t betray that gift even if I suffer for it.’_

“I can’t give him up,” he whispered hoarsely. “God help me… I _won’t!_ ”


End file.
